


Tenten Week 2021

by FenixParker



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixParker/pseuds/FenixParker
Summary: La talentosa e intrépida experta en armas del mundo de Naruto tiene su semana
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	1. Chapter 1

Día 1

Palabras: Misterios y Yemas de dedos

El avión arribó en la ciudad de San Francisco en aquella tarde nublada, Tenten observó a lo lejos lo azulado del mar entre las curvaturas de las calles, permitiéndole llegar con la vista a lo lejos, hacia el puerto aún desde donde estaba.

El olor fresco a la bahía impregnó sus fosas nasales y la transportó a una tarde donde su mano estaba entrelazada a la de un muchacho que la observaba con la misma intensidad que el sol ardiendo antes de ocultarse en el horizonte, ella se recargó en su hombro y se envolvió en su brazo emanando un suspiro curvando una sonrisa.

Levantó la mano para llamar un taxi y cuando aquel Chevrolet Aveo se detuvo frente a ella, vino entonces a su mente sus manos, una en su cintura y otra deteniendo la puerta del auto mientras caballeroso le ofrecía el paso al interior del vehículo, ella sentía que sus mejillas se enrojecían escapandole una risa nerviosa.

El auto giró la calle encontrándose frente a Lombrat Street, la pendiente sinuosa repleta de varias flores mientras que un grupo de turistas se tomaban fotos, llevandole a pensar de nuevo en él y como tímidamente se forzó a obsequiarle un ramo de flores rojas balbuceando algo sobre lenguaje de las flores y el significado de ellas flores de lis, aquel cosquilleo íntimo cuando susurró.

— Estas flores significan pasión y placer.

Y ella lo tomó de sus mejillas y se apoderó de sus labios.

El sol se proyectó desde la ventana del auto hasta su brazo antes de que este frenará para llegar su destino, era igual a aquella ocasión mientras compartían el mismo aliento al despertar, sus cuerpo se encontraban envueltos y él dibujaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo, su piel se erizó hasta el último centímetro y sus labios se deslizaron por su muñeca besándola varias ocasiones, él le llamó con su voz grave transformada en un ronroneo. Se giró para encontrarlo y sus miradas se conectaron diciendo sin palabras todo por lo que querían que ese momento fuera eterno.

Bajó del vehículo pagando, sostuvo su bolso bajo el brazo y comenzó a andar por Golden Gate park hacia el jardín japonés, el sonido de una guitarra la hizo sonreír ampliamente recordando cuando él exhalaba con impaciencia mientras que ella deslizaba sus dedos en la cuerdas de la guitarra mientras intentaba enseñarle. Lo rememoró plantando toda la tarde llenando su jardín de flores, ella obsequiandole una foto restaurada de él con su padre.

Tenten se sentó en el pasto, en sus manos envolvían un envase de jugo, se giró a la derecha y esperó con paciencia.

Escuchó aquellas patitas impetuosas, aquella Cocker que hasta ese momento no tenía nombre pero sí bastante energía y cariño, la llevaba con una correa roja, mientras aquellos ojos malva, que la hechizaron desde el primer momento, miraban rumbo al puente tan característico de esa ciudad. Otra persona se atravesaba en su camino, un frisbee dirigido a otro can llamó la atención de su mascota que se escapaba de las manos. Tenten tenía una sonrisa plena pensando en lo que se avecinaba, tal como se había predicho la cocker llegaba a ella moviendo la cola y ella lo interceptaba acariciándola detrás de las orejas. Se acurrucaba a su lado mientras que su agitado dueño que le seguía el paso disminuía su paso hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Sus ojos se encontraban por primera vez, Neji se agachaba para encontrarse con su mascota y con cierta timidez Tenten le otorgaba el jugo en sus manos, este dudaba por unos segundos. En sus costumbres no estaba el aceptar cosas de persona extraña, sin embargo, aquella chica castaña por alguna razón le generaba cierta familiaridad.

Neji se levantó con la correa entre sus manos, ella extendió su mano pidiendo que le ayudara a levantarse. Sin dejar de mirarse el Hyuga acercó la suya, sus cuerpos tuvieron aquella vez su primer contacto. Las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron y el calor que emanaban las manos de él le impregnó su cuerpo, despertando en ella aquello que hasta entonces había mantenido oculto dentro de su ser.

— Gracias por ayudarme— indicó el muchacho mientras destapaba el jugo y daba un ligero sorbo— y por la bebida.

— No es nada, me llamo Tenten— declaraba la chica entusiasmada.

— Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga— respondía él.

— Me gusta tu nombre y tus ojos— declaraba ella provocando en el rostro pálido de él un ligero rubor.

Aquella tarde de lluvia en San francisco, en el Golden gate park, Tenten no se encontraba por casualidad, ese mismo día sin explicación aparente con el primer contacto con el Hyuga había adquirido una peculiar habilidad, podía transferir su conciencia a través del tiempo, era así como desde ese momento se guió así misma desde dos años atrás a base de lo que serían sus recuerdos hasta ese momento exacto, en aquel día, de aquella, hasta su primer encuentro y para siempre. 


	2. Gata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su relación con este oficial se resumía a cuando un gato comienza a frecuentar tu casa por comida, se vale de su ternura para engañarte y pasas de darle algo con la intención de que deje de molestarte hasta terminar cediendo un lugar en tu habitación.En este caso Tenten era el gato, la comida eran recursos policiacos y tenía sus propios encantos para obtener lo que quisiera del Hyuga, Neji la trato con apatía en un principio disfrazada en una cortesía profesional para pasar con el tiempo entre algunos besos, caricias e incluso aquello de habitación, cederle un lugar al gato en su habitación, ocurría ocasionalmente.

Palabras: Independiente/ Sin disculpas

Las balas impactaban en la pared incesantes, en un terrible crispeo como gotas de lluvia de una tormenta. Por instinto ambos cubrían su rostro con sus brazos , mientras que trozos de hormigón se transformaban en añicos augurando adelgazarse hasta desaparecer.

Tenten intentaba mantener la conciencia, a su mente iba y venía, en una sensación de pánico similar a cuando vas a caer de un lugar alto y la intranquilidad que se experimenta luego de despertar de un sueño malo en medio de la oscuridad. Su mano derecha sostenía la izquierda colgante; nunca había experimentado un dolor tan intenso como aquella mordedura de acero y plomo al principio de aquel altercado.

Neji sostenía su arma con sus dos manos estando en cuclillas, era un oficial de policía y siempre se encontraba en un estado de alerta casi inhumano. Debía agradecerle que fuera así, aquel disparo iba directo a su corazón.

La chica castaña mordió su labio por el interior, giró su rostro a la derecha mirando los cuerpos tirados de quienes habían sido algunos de sus informantes rodeados de un charco de sangre. Sus labios se transformaron en una línea y se forzó a tragar saliva intentando mantener su cena dentro del estómago, deseando no sentirse responsable por sus muertes ni pensar que podría avecinarse la suya. Sus ojos se dirigieron al Hyuga de nuevo, miró su párpado hinchado, el hilo de sangre que descendía de su comisura izquierda y su camisa rota sin una de sus mangas, tela que ahora se encontraba amarrada en su brazo deteniendo el flujo de sangre. Tenten se sintió de cierto modo tranquila. Él no dejaría que nada le ocurriera.

Sonidos de metal chocando mientras recargaban sus armas y murmullos furiosos; un instante de falsa calma como el ojo de un huracán.

— La evidencia que terminaste recaudando expondría a personas de altos manos, de tal manera que les sería imposible comprar su inocencia— explicó Neji posando su mano en su rodilla sin mirarla, Tenten abrazó su bolso con aquella cinta de video.— tendrás un momento antes de que vuelvan a disparar, sal por la puerta de atrás, yo los contendré— explicó el Hyuga.

— Neji...— susurró con cierto tono de suplica.

Tenten entendía lo que esto implicaría, Neji era la clase de oficial íntegro y valiente que sin dudarlo podía caer en el cumplimiento del deber, era de los pocos elementos que le inspiraban ese casi mítico sentimiento de justicia que en un principio le había llevado a fundar una agencia independiente de investigación y que muchas veces rebasaba la legalidad.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se encontraba en este negocio, su amigo Lee que tenía un dojo en el centro le había enseñado defensa personal y por Temari,una chica amiga suya que se había criado en el campo, había aprendido sobre el manejo de armas.Rentaba un piso sobre una lavandería y ganaba un promedio de unos ochocientos por caso.

Sin embargo, cuando Neji Hyuga puso en su mano la veintidós, que generalmente llevaba asegurada en su tobillo resistió el peso del arma la latente posibilidad de usarla en alguien, lo súbito de la situación en la que se encontraba envuelta. El setenta por ciento de los casos de un detective privado como ella eran más simples y mundanos, sobre sospechas de empleados malintencionados o infidelidades. Esto pintaba ser parte de lo mismo al inicio, un pobre tipo reuniendo pruebas para comprobar el adulterio de su esposa. Tenten tuvo la mala suerte de que en aquel mismo motel que vigilaba, para ser más exacto en su estacionamiento, ocurriera un homicidio de un senador a manos de un par de mafiosos y un opositor, mismo que ella terminaría teniendo en video.

Cuando entendió la magnitud de este asunto luego de haber tenido que huir de su casa perseguida al mero estilo de una película hollywoodense acudió con Neji por ayuda. El Hyuga descubrió que todo el móvil eran intereses políticos, sin aquel hombre que habían asesinado en el camino, la iniciativa que iba a proponer el autor intelectual de todo este asunto tendría el camino libre. Para lograrlo había hecho tratos con la mafia y estos mismos mercenarios ahora la perseguían para no dejar cabos sueltos.

Su relación con este oficial se resumía a cuando un gato comienza a frecuentar tu casa por comida, se vale de su ternura para engañarte y pasas de darle algo con la intención de que deje de molestarte hasta terminar cediendo un lugar en tu habitación.En este caso Tenten era el gato, la comida eran recursos policiacos y tenía sus propios encantos para obtener lo que quisiera del Hyuga, Neji la trato con apatía en un principio disfrazada en una cortesía profesional para pasar con el tiempo entre algunos besos, caricias e incluso aquello de habitación, cederle un lugar al gato en su habitación, ocurría ocasionalmente.

Tenten suspiró profundo sintiendo que le invadía la tristeza, Neji se ponía de pie con decisión mientras ella atravesaba el umbral por la puerta trasera, probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo veria.

Apenas se obligó a correr por el callejón la lluvia de disparos comenzó de nuevo. Tenten conocía a un par de personas este lugar, un bar era un sitio donde sus principales objetivos de los casos solían ocultarse y pensó que podría ser un buen refugio y lo fue así por un par de días, hasta que los encontraron.

Mientras buscaba entre las calles vacías desesperadamente un vehículo que abordar sin percatarse que sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar, a su mente venía proyectada de entre todos aquellas memorias que compartían, la que había sido su primera noche juntos. Su torpeza nerviosa que le terminó resultando encantadora, su anticuada caballerosidad, aquella pasión secreta que se escondía bajo su piel y terminó proyectando sus ojos aperlados. Como le encantaba su gesto fruncido, le parecía, más que un signo de molestia en él, algo enigmático y misterioso. Como su voz grave solía estremercerle y como con un roce o una caricia podía hacerlo temblar.

Tenten dio la vuelta hacia el lugar de donde había escapado, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Embistió la puerta y apuntó hacia el frente con el arma, uno de los mafiosos iba hacia ella y por lo cual presionó el disparador. Segundos después su atacante cayó al suelo, una mujer la sorprendió por detrás buscando asfixiarla con una llave. Tenten retrocedió para golpearla una y otra vez junto a la pared hasta que la soltó, se giró de frente a ella y la derribó de una patada. Cruzó hacia la otra habitación desde donde venían los disparos, esquivó dos de ellos y se giró disparando en cuatro ocasiones, dos de ellos fallaron, pero los otros dos dieron entre los dedos de uno de los atacantes obligándole a soltar en arma y el segundo disparo le impactó en el pecho al otro.

Invadida por la adrenalina avanzó mirando entre las mesas y las sillas intentando dar con Neji, encontrándolo en el rincón, malherido y desarmado mientras que el último de los mafiosos en pie enfrente suyo le apuntaba en la cabeza con su arma, listo para darle el tiro de gracia. Su oponente era un hombre alto y de aspecto ruso, con una mandíbula prominente, tenía en la mano una nueve milímetros plateada con una serpiente de ouroboros grabada en el mango. Su ojo derecho estaba hinchado sin poder abrirse, Neji definitivamente había peleado antes de caer.

Tenten disparó el arma apuntando a su espalda, pero ésta produjo un chasquido hueco que anunciaba que ya no tenía balas.Presionó los dientes con frustración y el mafioso mirando por encima de su hombro se percató de su presencia. Le dijo algo a Neji, Tenten no alcanzó a escuchar, pero vio como este alzaba la cabeza para mirarla, seguramente le anunciaba que una vez que lo matara a él, iría por ella.

Le apuntó pegando el arma a su frente, Tenten corrió sin detenerse tomó otra arma de entre los cuerpos, apuntó de nuevo.

El sonido del percutor expulsando la bala resonó en la habitación ahora en silencio. Neji presionó sus ojos con fuerza y Tenten gritó a modo de un alarido. El gigantesco cuerpo del mafioso se desplomó de golpe seco al piso todavía con el arma en la mano, su disparo había impactado en la pared, por encima del hombro del Hyuga.

Tenten corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, el impacto en su brazo le reclamó con dolor en ese instante pero decidió ignorarlo. Impotente revisó el cuerpo del oficial buscando ver si estaba en peligro de alguna forma, fuera de varios golpes y magulladuras se encontraba a salvo.

La miró con aquella mirada severa, atenuada de esa intensidad por el dolor y en cansancio.

— Te dije que te fueras— protestó Neji alcanzando su mano para palpar el de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera rotunda con ojos llorosos y como una caricia desesperada, ella presionó sus labios con los de él besándolo en varias ocasiones, tomando su mejilla con su brazo.

— No voy a disculparme por volver al lado de quien amo— respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Neji la rodeó con su brazo y un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Tenten se aferró con fuerza a él.

Oficiales y unidades médicas arribaron al lugar segundos después, Tenten entregó la cinta y trato sus heridas junto con Neji en en el hospital. Tal como el Hyuga había predicho el senador no pudo comprar su libertad, con la cinta y las pruebas que fueron recabadas terminó en prisión.

Entre Tenten y él, el trató cambio de cierta forma, se frecuentaban más seguido y por motivos menos profesionales y más personales. Tenten seguía siendo aquella minina que acudía a su casa ahora buscando refugiarse en sus brazos y envolver sus piernas bajo las sábanas, cenas y películas envuelta en sus brazos, largas platicas hasta el amanecer, ofreciendo entre sus arsenal de encantos sus gestos, sus labios, sus manos, su cadera, pasando de ser aquella detective independiente que solía tolerar hasta quedarse a vivir en su corazón. 


	3. Entrenando a papá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten consideraba a su padre un buen partido: era dedicado, trabajador, persistente, determinado, era divertido en varias ocasiones, aunque se comportaba muchas veces de manera vergonzosa y hasta ridícula. Merecía ser feliz y nadie sería mejor candidata que su maestra.

Espero que les agrade este fic. En esta ocasión no es Nejiten la aclaro desde el principio, tengo toda una antología de ellos y aquí mismo seguiré plasmando algún otro relato de ellos juntos, pero pensé que era importante en su semana, poner a esta konoichi interactuando con otros personajes que igual son relevantes para su vida. 

Los ojos de Tenten se iluminaban con emoción mientras una torre de hot cakes era apilada frente a su rostro, su rostro infantil esbozaba una sonrisa amplia dirigida a su padre que portaba en su mano derecha una espátula y en la izquierda una sartén, vistiendo un delantal verde que versaba la leyenda: cocinero bestial.

— Quiero que te termines todo, así tu fuego de juventud crecerá muy fuerte— señaló el hombre de pelo negro en forma de hongo.

Tenten afirmó y dio un bocado disfrutando del sabor de la miel de maple ya impregnada en el bizcocho. La niña atrajo con su pequeña mano un dibujo y una caja de crayones.

— ¿Puedo dibujar mientras desayuno?— preguntó tomando otro bocado.

Gai le sonrió ampliamente y afirmó con la cabeza, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se concentró en su trazos con el color rosado en la mano, en la hoja se había dibujado a sí misma con un traje rosado y una especie de arma en su mano, dando un gran salto, formaba uno de sus tantos juegos donde soñaba ser una poderosa ninja.

Un estruendo que aconteció fue tal y tan sorpresivo que la casa entera tembló y el pequeño cuerpo de ocho años de Tenten igual lo hizo. Escuchó a Gai toser violentamente y una nube densa de humo emana desde la cocina.

— ¡Papá!— exclamó pegando un salto desde la silla del comedor donde se encontraba y corriendo hacia cocina.

Maito Gai era su padre, lo era desde que lo recordaba pues él y sus padres eran muy buenos amigos, la madre de Tenten no había sobrevivido al pacto y su padre había fallecido en un accidente laboral, la crió como si fuera suya, sabiendo que era todo lo que le quedaba.

Gai se apresuró a salir por el umbral de la cocina en cuanto escuchó a Tenten toser. Exclamó una risa estruendosa intentando ocultar su propia tos y extendió sus manos con la intención de impedir el paso de la niña.

— Todo está bien pequeña es solo el vapor que sale del horno por el pastel, nada de qué preocuparse— declaró alcanzado su pulgar.

Tenten alzó su rostro y se sobresaltó soltando una pequeña risa cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Pero qué le sucedió a tu rostro?— preguntó intentando contener la risa.

Gai se asomó al espejo del baño observando su rostro tiznado y ¡sus prominentes y encrespadas cejas estaban apenas delineadas!.

—¡No! ¡He perdido gran parte de mi atractivo!— prorrumpió a modo de alarido.—No puede ser y horas antes de mi cita— se lamentó con un gesto derrotado.

Al volver a la cocina se encontró a la pequeña Tenten con unos guantes de cocina y con su lengua afuera de concentración, tomando la bandeja con cuidado con un gesto avergonzado en el rostro.

— Creo que no le podrás llevar pastel— afirmó la niña mostrando la mancha negruzca de lo que podría haber sido un postre.

La niña giró toda su vista por la cocina y vio que estaba hecha un desastre.

Suspiró con cierta preocupación intentando pensar qué otro recurso era usado en algunos animes de romance que había visto. La razón era, que Amai Wattame su dulce y gentil maestra de la escuela había terminado envuelta en una cita con su padre.

Desde una perspectiva que sólo podía tener siendo su hija, Tenten consideraba a su padre un buen partido: era dedicado, trabajador, persistente, determinado, era divertido en varias ocasiones, aunque se comportaba muchas veces de manera vergonzosa y hasta ridícula. Merecía ser feliz y nadie sería mejor candidata que su maestra.

Era una mujer con una estatura promedio, cabello corto hasta el cuello color oscuro, ojos grandes, expresivos, ella era rubenesca, con algunas curvas demás que por razones absurdas no terminaban por agradar a algunos caballeros, pero muy linda, gentil y paciente, su clase siempre iba bien y era extraño que los niños faltaran en ella. Una ocasión en la que Gai fue para una junta hablaron por semanas y terminaron pactando el encuentro para esa noche.

Tenten quería ayudar todo lo posible.

Gai miró a Tenten intentando ocultar su preocupación, la guió de nuevo al comedor para que terminara su desayuno, tomó su plato y se sentó ella.

— Tranquila pequeña, tu padre es todo un galán— se apuntó guiñando su ojo.

Tenten fingió una sonrisa y tomó un bocado.

Luego de unos minutos casi cuando terminaba su plato, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la entrada.

— Vamos papá, podrías darle flores—afirmó la niña con decisión.

Gai apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para recoger sus llaves de un tazón de la entrada y ambos salieron hacia el centro.

Caminaron solo un par de calles, tenían un auto pero Maito precidía de él a menos que se trataran de distancias muy largas, el resto del tiempo caminaba, corría o andaba de manos, a pesar de las miradas extrañas de las personas. En algún momento de su vida, Tenten suponía que antes de que la adoptara, había sido un gran atleta y no quería perder condición, misma razón por lo que ha ella no le causaba problema, estaba acostumbrada.

Del otro lado de la acera se miraban varios estantes con algunas macetas con varias flores dentro, Tenten las señaló con cierta emoción y ambos cruzaron la calle.

El sitio era un vivero, además de las flores ornamentales para obsequios como rosas, claveles y jazmines, tenían arbustos, plantas frutales, helechos, suculentas y cactáceas. Tenten que solía jugar mucho fuera, ya fuera en su patio en la calle, reconocía bastantes de estas, ya sea de su propio, jardín, de sus vecinos o plantadas por allí.

— Espera aquí Tenten, buscaré, la más adecuada— indicó Gai alzando de nuevo su pulgar.

Tenten observó un par de colibríes alimentándose del néctar de un bebedero especial, sujetó para observar un escarabajo de un verde intenso, junto un par de piedrecillas formando un camino para unas hormigas y volvió a la banca moviendo sus pies inquieta, intentando imaginar qué clase de flores compraría.

Sus cejas se arquearon con desconcierto cuando su padre cargaba una planta larga similar en la forma a una palmera, con un tronco recto y todas las ramificaciones arriba, le dio la mano para que la sujetara y salieron de allí.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó confundida.

— Es un papayo— declaró Gai con cierto orgullo.

— Le ibas a comprar flores— indicó Tenten con cierta frustración

— Está floreciendo— indicó mostrando la punta de la planta—La papaya, aumenta las defensas del cuerpo, es un excelente antioxidante y cuida la piel ¿que chica no está preocupada por tener una piel sedosa?— preguntó en voz baja como si fuera un secreto.

Tenten meneó la cabeza y se dió una leve palmada en la frente.

La niña no se dio por vencida, volviendo a su casa intentó con el baile, pero los pasos de Gai lo hacían parecer un gallo acicalando su plumaje mientras danzaba estilo disco, su interior se debatía entre reír por lo gracioso que se veía o llorar por que su objetivo parecía imposible.

Lo intentó con un retrato, Gai optó por tinta por su excesiva confianza lo que resultó en una de camisas arruinadas por manchas negras y un garabato similar a una papa que intentaba ser el rostro de su cita.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en un nuevo intento.

— ¿Estás seguro que sabes como tocar guitarra papá?— preguntó la pequeña dándole en sus manos el instrumento que le pertenecía a ella pues hace más de un año tomaba clases.

— Por supuesto hija ¿de donde crees que has heredado tu talento musical?.

Lo observó unos segundos y afirmó sonriendo.

— Sería romántico si le tocaras algo— afirmó la niña.

Gai tomó con fuerza el mango del instrumento y lo rasgó igual que lo haría un gato en su rascadero, la guitarra prácticamente aulló y Gai riendo nerviosamente la devolvió a Tenten.

— Más bien no— confesó.

El reloj marcaba las ocho y media, Shizune la niñera de Tenten había llegado a su domicilio para cuidar de ella, ambas se encontraban viendo dragon ball en televisión por completo absortas lanzando golpes al aire como si estos pudieran ayudar a los combatientes del anime en su cruzada.

— Estoy listo— anunció Gai.

Tenten presionó los ojos y giró esperando no verlo con ese smoking lleno de lentejuelas plateadas que planeaba usar, por fortuna había desistido, de hecho vestía bastante normal, una camisa verde de vestir y un pantalón de mezquilla.

— Vuelvo cerca de media noche, Tenten puede estar despierta hasta las once— indicó.

Shizune afirmó sin verlo, Gai se acercó a Tenten.

— Mucha suerte papá— indicó la niña.

La miró un momento y levantó su pulgar ella afirmó como signo de aprobación, Tenten sonrió.

— ¿Tu padre lleva un árbol en las manos?— preguntó Shizune extrañada mientras comía una botana.

— Emmm...¡mira Majin boo esta apunto de despertar!— declaró la niña desviando su atención.

Pasadas las doce un ruido fuera del domicilio despertó a Tenten, su maestra había llevado un vestido hasta las rodillas que le iba muy bien, llevaba en su mano derecha el papayo como un ramo y con la otra mano se aferraba al brazo de Gai recargada en él, ella parecía feliz, él estaba casi eufórico, Tenten cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando su padre inclinó y sus labios se encontraron, Tenten arqueó sus cejas, suspiró y se recostó de nuevo encogiéndose en hombros esperando alguna vez encontrarle sentido al amor.


	4. Conquista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco años atrás había enfrentado al actual rey con la intención de reclamar el trono, sus principales opositores, los demonios del hielo se habían extinto por sus propias manos y la raza guerrera saiyajin prosperaba en el universo.
> 
> Tenten como su reina continuaba con su mismo objetivo, conquistar planetas y venderlos al mejor postor, sin embargo su estrategia no se basaba en simple fuerza bruta. Los mundos asediados podían negociar, pagar tributos o realizar duelos eligiendo a su campeón para representarlos, el resultado era el mismo los saiyajines imperaban, pero representaba menos bajas, el mundo resultaba menos dañado y terminaban obteniendo más recursos.
> 
> Que el planeta Tierra apareciera como uno de sus objetivos no llevó mucho tiempo, fue así como la flotilla de conquista se dirigió encabezada por su emperatriz, sin saber que lo que encontraría en este mundo cambiaría todo para siempre.

Palabra: Regency

Cinco años atrás había enfrentado al actual rey con la intención de reclamar el trono, sus principales opositores, los demonios del hielo se habían extinto por sus propias manos y la raza guerrera saiyajin prosperaba en el universo.

Tenten como su reina continuaba con su mismo objetivo, conquistar planetas y venderlos al mejor postor, sin embargo su estrategia no se basaba en simple fuerza bruta. Los mundos asediados podían negociar, pagar tributos o realizar duelos eligiendo a su campeón para representarlos, el resultado era el mismo los saiyajines imperaban, pero representaba menos bajas, el mundo resultaba menos dañado y terminaban obteniendo más recursos.

Que el planeta Tierra apareciera como uno de sus objetivos no llevó mucho tiempo, fue así como la flotilla de conquista se dirigió encabezada por su emperatriz, sin saber que lo que encontraría en este mundo cambiaría todo para siempre.

Aquel día el sol destellaba brillante en el cielo, las nubes eran solo simples líneas desdibujadas, como trazos en el cielo, descendieron en las orillas de la ciudad, los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad seguían sus vidas sin otra preocupaciones que las mundanas, inconscientes en su mayoría de los grandes poderes que escondían las estrellas así como entre sus propios habitantes.

La sombra del crucero de batalla oscureció por unos momentos casi todo en la urbe y obligó a sus ciudadanos a girar su vista al cielo llenos de asombro, temor y desconcierto, las unidades de seguridad así como una gran multitud de curiosos se dirigieron hacia donde habían aterrizado, naves gigantescas en forma de disco de todos los tamaños, algunas apenas para un par de tripulantes, otras casi como una pequeña ciudad.

Entre los que habían acudido allí por insensata curiosidad y los invasores que venían de las estrellas, se posesionaron militares y policías sin abrir fuego pero con todos los recursos que disponían para realizar un contraataque.

Las compuertas de una nave rosada se abrieron entre una nube de vapor, para aumentar la turbación de los presentes de esta descendió una mujer, una joven de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas, portando una especie de armadura y una capa con hombreras. Fuera de su vestimenta extraña no existía nada en ella que no le permitiera confundirse con un humano, a menos a simple vista, en su rostro se dibujaba una imperiosa sonrisa y caminaba con decisión y firmeza hacia la multitud.

— Ciudadanos de este planeta— anunció mientras que poco a poco sus pies comenzaban a elevarse del piso y comenzaba a ascender— mi nombre es Tenten, soy soberana del planeta Vegita, reina de los saiyajin— hizo una reverencia como la de un mago que termina su actuación y sonrió casi con gentileza— su planeta es ahora mío.

Lo último resonó en los oídos de todos aquellos que atónitos veían como ella era capaz de volar por los cielos, algunos murmuraron algún loco inconsciente se atrevió a protestar. La chica al no ver una respuesta clara los miró con impaciencia, mientras las naves comenzaron a abrir mientras descendían varios como ella, hombres y mujeres de cuerpos atléticos y armaduras, algunos de ellos con algo colgando desde su espalda que parecía mecerse mientras andaban, estas podían ser todo menos una cola, pensaban los espectadores.

Se escuchó un sonido agudo, una esfera luminosa como un pequeño sol que había emergido de un de los que descendía de las naves, viaja a una increíble velocidad, tanta que fue tarde cuando las personas entendieron que esta les representaba un riesgo y el miedo les impidió moverse. Cuando se escuchó el impacto, Tenten se giró hacia su subordinado fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Quién te autorizó soldado a realizar un ataque?— preguntó.

El soldado temeroso se inclinó pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez suplicando, ella alzó su mano formando algo similar a una daga de luz formandola en un destello, se disponía a lanzarla de la misma manera que los antiguos líderes disciplinaban la mínima insubordinación, pero meneó la cabeza y la energía se disipó, se giró de nuevo al público esperando ver la ola de destrucción que había provocado.

El polvo aún no se retiraba del todo, pero con extrañeza notó que las personas se encontraban allí, vivas, totalmente aterradas, pero sin solo rasguño. incluso los vehículos estaban íntegros, alguien había detenido la esfera de poder.

Un hombre de pelo castaño y exóticos ojos grises, la observaba desde el suelo con una de sus palmas dirigida hacia el frente conteniendo la esfera enérgica sin inmutarse, su rostro era serio e imponente pero curiosamente apacible. Dando una exhalación extendió su pie derecho al frente adoptando una posición de batalla, con uno de sus brazos hacia atrás y estirando el que la contenía, provocando que dicha energía regresara expulsada hacia donde había provenido.

La gente exclamaba eufórica un vitoreo ante la llegada de aquel extraño.

— ¡Así es invasores prepárense para enfrentar a la justicia!— exclamó una voz en el otro extremo, un hombre vestido de verde, con un casco y una capa color roja dio varias volteretas por las patrullas mientras quedaba frente a la chica castaña que flotaba— El cielo nos eligió— indicó alzando sus brazos—la tierra nos eligió— batió sus manos— la gente nos eligió— dio unos extraños saltos— somos los elegidos para derrotar el mal— posó como si anunciara algo— ¿Acaso no recuerdan este casco legendario?— lo señalo con todos sus dedos en punta doblando sus rodillas— Ustedes nos conocen, los guerreros invencibles, los héroes más poderosos, somos ¡el escuadrón de la hoja!.— alzó el pecho mostrando sus músculos.

La chica sintió tanta pena ajena que apenas se mantuvo en pie, miró al muchacho de ojos aperlados, presionando sus ojos con un movimiento nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

— Tiene unas poses muy anticuadas, pero es muy fuerte— señaló una mujer.

—Si, es bastante extraño pero son hombres muy valientes— indicó un chico.

— Neji has olvidado tus líneas de nuevo he tenido que decir todo— reclamó el disfrazado dando un salto hacia el piso y caminando hacia él— al menos hagamos la pose de batalla especial así los sorprenderemos.

— Olvidalo Lee.—respondió tajante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Tenten recuperó la compostura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posó frente a ellos mirandolos desafiante.

— Así que son los protectores— indicó con cierta sorna.

Los analizó por un momento, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, comenzó con el chico extraño, su cuerpo era delgado, pero la energía de ki emanaba su cuerpo era bastante poderosa, luego dirigió la vista al de pelo largo, sabía que tenía tecnica había detenido y repelido energía, pero no podía detectar nada en su interior, como si fuera algo distinto a un ser humano común, entonces encontró sus ojos, él no había dejado de ver al frente y fue así como sus miradas se conectaron, se encontró incapaz de mantenerse de esta manera sintiendo como si algo se sacudiera en su interior por su causa.

— Mi reina, los soldados se preguntan si podemos comenzar la conquista— indicó un hombre barbado y gigantesco que se aproximó a ella.

Ella permaneció pensativa un momento, observó a los terrestres y se giró para responderle.

— La tierra ya ha elegido a sus campeones para defenderla, tendremos un duelo— declaró Tenten— mientras tanto, nadie tiene permitido atacar.

El hombre la miró dubitativo, era un guerrero veterano y aún no se acostumbraba a este método más diplomático de sobrellevar todo, ella frunció el ceño buscando imponerse y el soldado que conocía su fuerza afirmó retrocediendo para indicar sus ordenes.

— Así es ¡podemos derrotarte y entonces tendrás que dejar la tierra atrás!— proclamó Lee.

Neji permaneció serio y posó su mano en la mano de su compañero indicandole sin palabras que guardara silencio y lo siguiera, pues tenía algo que decirle.

— ¿Qué pasa Neji? derrotemoslos con el fuego de nuestra juventud— propuso Lee chocando sus puños.

— Es imposible— afirmó Neji— podríamos con la mayoría de ellos, pero ella, su nivel está por encima del nuestro— agregó mientras la veía.

— ¿No estás bromeando?— preguntó Lee con una risa nerviosa.

Neji solo lo miró en silencio indicándole sin palabras que él no era clase de persona que suele bromear.

— Pero ¿y con entrenamiento?— preguntó Lee nervioso.

Neji afirmó con su cabeza dando a entender que si preparaban sus cuerpos y pulían sus técnicas podrían ser capaces de hacerle frente. Antes de que Lee le dijera algo más Neji acudió a donde estaba la saiyajin, que le esperaba un tanto ansiosa.

—Pelearemos contigo, pero debes esperar— señaló Neji mientras Tenten arqueaba sus cejas— si perdemos y te quedas con la tierra, la necesitarás completa— acomodó las puntas de sus mangas y la miró de nuevo— podría no quedar nada al terminar nuestra batalla.

Tenten mordió desde el interior su labio, bajó la cabeza recordando el desafortunado accidente de un año atrás, un adversario llamado Hidan que era adorado como un dios en su planeta, peleó contra él culminando la batalla con su victoria, pero para entonces el lugar era yermo desolado sin nada que le pudiera servir.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?— preguntó la chica desconfiada.

— Somos celebridades, gente importante en el mundo— explicó Lee— seguro que no costará mucho pedirle que construyan un sitio especial.

— Está bien— respondió luego de un momento— tienen un máximo de una semana, nos irá bien descansar de todas formas.

Tenten dio la vuelta y le indicó a su ejército replegarse.

Poco a poco el sitio fuera de la ciudad comenzó a despejarse de personas y llenarse de trabajadores de la corporación cápsula que comenzaron a trabajar en una especie de domo reforzado donde dentro de una semana se llevaría a cabo la batalla que decidiría el destino de la tierra.

Neji y Lee, comenzaron a entrenar buscando prepararse lo mejor mejor posible para su enfrentamiento.

******************************

Había transcurrido apenas unos días desde aquel suceso, Lee lanzaba algunas patadas y puñetazos al aire usando los elementos del paisaje como rocas o troncos, para afinar sus reflejos interceptandolos y esquivándolos, había pasado así noche y día seguidos con una disciplina incomparable.

Una línea en el cielo y sentir de una presencia le indicó que no estaban solos, puso reconocer la energía que provenía de aquella alienígena dirigiéndose al pueblo entre las montañas donde habitaba con Neji. Respiró profundo y corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana intentando llegar a tiempo previendo que algo pudiera pasar.

Se encontró al llegar a la reina de los llamados saiyajines esperando en la puerta de Neji, movía el pie con impaciencia mientras éste habría viéndola sin inmutarse.

— Estoy aburrida y no dejó de escuchar reclamos de parte de los soldados por más que lo hacen en voz baja ¡pelearemos ahora!— exigió.

— Señorita, el trato fue en una semana, tiene que esperar— indicó Lee acercándose.

Ella lo miró molesta y negó con la cabeza.

— Ahora— repitió.

Neji acomodo su camisa y afirmó, salió de su casa y cerró detrás de él la puerta.

— Tenemos un sitio preparado acompañanos— ordenó mientras sus pies se levantaban del suelo y envuelto en un aura de energía comenzaba a volar.

Lee hacía lo mismo, entendiendo por la dirección que iba cuál era su destino, Tenten le siguió de cerca, atravesando con ellos el océano, una gran cantidad de agua que reflejaba el celeste del firmamento más que en cualquier otro planeta que hubiera conquistado, avanzaron por sembradíos donde la gente cultivaba, Tenten no entendía esta práctica pues su raza tomaba lo que necesitaba comerciando o intercambiando con otros.

— ¡Ustedes!— exclamó— ¿esas personas que hacen?— preguntó curiosa.

— Los humanos toman semillas o brotes de ciertos vegetales para generarlos en masa y alimentarse de ellos— explicó Neji sin voltearla a ver— tengo entendido que es así desde hace miles de años.

Tenten se quedó pensativa, mientras veía como en otro tramo de la parcela había varios árboles frutales.

— ¿En tu planeta no lo hacen?— preguntó Lee volando por debajo de ella.

— Tenemos asuntos más importantes— se justificó la chica.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en los eternos paisajes desérticos del planeta que habitaban, la única vegetación que existía eran algunos árboles de aspecto enfermizo y arbustos grisáceos, mientras que esta tierra tenía montañas llenas de flores, ella nunca se había detenido a ver las flores.

Tenten no comprendía de las relaciones humanas, pensando en aquella niña y su padre que vio jugando en el parque mientras que toda su existencia se basó en entrenamientos.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio y a lo lejos se divisó la tierra sagrada y el poste que lo guiaba hacia el templo de Kami-sama.

— Es hacia arriba— indicó Neji mientras cambiaba su posición de vuelo en ascenso.

— No es una especie de truco ¿verdad?— preguntó la saiyajin desconfiada.

Neji la miró y sus ojos le indicaron que hablaban con verdad.

Arribaron a esa plataforma circular en la cima por encima de las nubes, un ser verde de orejas puntiagudas y su compañero un ser rollizo con un turbante en la cabeza.

— Así que estas son las personas llamadas saiyajines— declaró el verde con una mirada severa que parecía habitual en él.

— Kami-sama, necesitamos la habitación de tiempo— indicó Lee imperiosamente.

— Ya me lo imaginaba, creo que será lo mejor— respondió. — señor Popo, por favor guíe, al señor Neji, al señor Lee y a la señorita a la habitación.

— Si señor Kami-samas.

Tenten miraba a su alrededor comprendiendo que en aquel lugar había algo místico, pues desde el exterior parecía más pequeño, pero ya dentro contaba con varios pasillos y pasadizos, llegaron a una puerta pequeña color rojo intenso.

— Se los encargo mucho— indicó Popo con cierta preocupación.

Tenten lo miró un segundo, algo presionó su interior a modo de culpa, no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar percibiendo el miedo o desprecio de las razas que tenían bajo su control o de las que buscaban apoderarse, algo extraño y hasta indigno para un saiyajin y mucho más para su reina. Por esa razón buscó sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, pasó el umbral de la puerta y esperó a que entraran los otros dos y cerrarán.

El sitio dentro era aún más inmenso y misterioso, no alcanzaba la vista para ver el final, expendía hacia arriba como hacia cada extremo probablemente de manera infinita.

La sangre guerrera que fluía en su interior no podía negarse a una buena batalla y estás dos personas eran rivales por demás dignos, en poco tiempo el chico de las cejas pobladas había aumentado su nivel de fuerza y le intrigaba demasiado la situación de quien se llamaba Neji y la razón por la cual no podía percibirlo.

Rock lee comenzó a calentar realizando un par de sentadillas y flexiones, Neji se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba, por razones que ella no admitiría esto la hizo sentir abrumada.

— Será la suerte ¿verdad?— preguntó Lee extendiendo su mano frente a Neji.

Este suspiró e hizo lo mismo, ambos sacudieron la mano alternando entre tres símbolos distintos esperando superar simbólicamente al otro. Tenten considero esto bastante infantil para el muchacho de ojos color perla, pero entonces observó al otro casi entusiasmado por este juego simple ¿acaso lo hacía por él?

— ¡Vaya que mal!—protestó Lee es probable que a mi no me toque pelear.

Aquel comentario fue una punzada en el orgullo de Tenten, acaba de insinuar que aquel muchacho de pelo largo la derrotaría con facilidad.

— ¡Basta de palabras!— exclamó Tenten poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Neji se acercó a ella adoptando de igual manera su propia posición. En el instante que dura un parpadeo ambos salieron hacia el aire, sus puñetazos y patadas eran interceptadas contra precisión como si pelearan contra un reflejo, sus fuerzas estaban igualadas y su poder era tal que se revelaba en los destellos que producía cada encuentro de sus fuerzas. Tenten retrocedió y extendió sus manos de cada falange emergió emergió una daga de luz que lanzó hacia Hyuga, este saltó, esquivo y repelió con maestría; acto seguido su palma destelló con fuerza, tomó impulso y lanzó una enorme rafaga de poder en forma de un león, Tenten resistió el golpe protegiéndose con los puños cruzados.

La saiyajin no tenía la intención que la pelea durara por siempre, como cualquiera de su raza disfrutaba pelear, pero así extender esto de manera agónica, por lo que presionó sus puños impulsando a salir todo el poder que contenía en su interior, fue así como sus mechones marrones comenzaron a ondear con el impulso guiado por su ki hasta elevarse en un tono dorado, sus ojos anteriormente miel se tiñeron de un azul eléctrico y sus fuerzas se duplicaron, Neji intentó permanecer tranquilo.

El intercambio de golpes se vio intensificado, Tenten se encontraba emocionada de encontrar un rival que le siguiera el paso aún con su transformación más poderosa, el tiempo pasaba y dicho enfrentamiento pasaba de ser una batalla de fuerza a algo que de alguna forma disfrutaba; Neji por su parte se encontraba en secreto impresionado, no conocía a muchas chicas tan interesadas en este tipo de aspectos y mucho menos que pudiera haber perfeccionado una técnica igual, Lee mientras tanto mantenía ese su característico espíritu imbatible vitoreando y felicitando ambas partes, como si este fuera un encuentro amistoso y no uno que decidiría el destino de la tierra.

Su andar aéreo de ambos mantenía la felicidad de una batalla, pero su belleza se equiparaba a un par de aves de presa que hacen el cielo suyo.

Después de transcurridas varias horas Tenten pidió que se detuvieran, retiró su transformación y descendió en el piso, agitada, cansada, pero feliz, ella estaba sonriendo. Dio una larga exhalación y se giró hacia ellos.

— Pierdan cuidado su planeta ya no corre peligro, tienen mi promesa— señaló mientras se acercaba a donde había estado la puerta y esta reaparecía.

Lee se rascó la cabeza sin entender del todo su resolución, miró a Neji buscando respuestas y se encontró que éste sonreía, no recordaba jamás lo había visto que lo hiciera antes.

Las fuerzas saiyajin se retiraron ese mismo día ante el asombro de todos los habitantes de la tierra y su agradecimiento, esto bajo la promesa de amenazarlos de nuevo por designio de su reina.

**************************************

Rock lee acudió aquel día luego de la ceremonia que se realizó en su honor, al centro de la cuidad, se sentó en la banca junto a la fuente y se cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mientras giraba hacia la persona que esperaba en ese sitio.

— Espero en algún momento tener yo la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti, un encuentro amistoso, me da mucha curiosidad pues eres muy fuerte— declaró para luego estirarse.

Tenten que arrojaba unas migajas a los pájaros levantó la mirada alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a todo tu ejercito para quedarte aquí en la tierra?— preguntó Lee ofreciendole un trozo de galleta que ella llevaba en el bolsillo.

Ella la volvió trocitos y la arrojó a un par de gorríones que picoteaban por sus pies.

— En este planeta hay rivales muy fuertes, creo que me quedaré hasta que pueda derrotarlos y recuperar mi honor— respondió Tenten encogiéndose en hombros.

—Hace cinco años yo era considerado el hombre más fuerte sobre la tierra— explicó Lee mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado— eso me creó algunos enemigos, había un grupo criminal que quería conquistar el mundo llamado la patrulla roja y uno de sus miembros era un científico loco llamado el Dr. Gero— narró Lee mientras mostraba un viejo recorte de periodico donde se veía la foto de un anciano con demasiada malicia en su rostro— buscó usar su tecnología para terminar conmigo y creo a los androides— Lee le mostró la Tenten una pequeña cámara digital indicando donde debía presionar para observar las fotos, había su sujeto sin cabello y una mujer pelirroja asediando la ciudad— Neji era uno de ellos —declaró Lee justo cuando se le podía ver destruyendo un automóvil, Lee respiró profundo y sonrió ampliamente— quien diría que empezando por ser enemigos, terminaríamos siendo grandes amigos.

A Tenten se le miraba contenta, con esto comprobaba más lo maravillosa que podía ser la humanidad, le entregó la cámara y el recorte.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie recuerda lo que hizo?— preguntó Tenten.

— Hay unos objetos mágicos aquí en la tierra llamadas esferas del dragón, inicialmente creí que habías venido por ellas son capaces de concederte cualquier deseo— explicó Lee

— No sería mala idea buscarlas— respondió Tenten levantándose como si buscara entre la multitud a alguien.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, no creo que a él le lleve mucho llegar— declaró mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice, ella desviaba la mirada con un ligero rubor— buscaremos ponertelo dificil que nos derrotes para que nunca ocurra. — declaró Lee.

Neji venía del otro lado y levantaba la mano para saludarle, ella jugueteaba con su pelo y le devolvía el saludo.

— Yo igual lo espero— confesó Tenten antes de alejarse.


	5. My beloved monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellos deberían ser los peores enemigos, provocar el fin del mundo, pero no ocurrió.

Palabra: Wabi sabi

Allí en ese justo momento, cuando el cielo se resquebrajaba y la tierra se sumergía en la oscuridad, cuando era el fin de los tiempos, la encontró.

Gigantes de hielo, las sombrías fauces de un gigantesco lobo que te arrastraban hacia una penumbra eterna con un simple contacto, seres de extraordinaria fuerza y poderes que se creía por tanto tiempo que solo eran mitos, enfrentándose en un pugna por el destino de sus nueve mundos en Midgard el último de ellos en pie.

Neji no era más que un estudiante universitario, aquel día por la mañana su preocupación máxima consistía en sus exámenes finales para cursar al grado siguiente, el edificio que había sido su escuela ya no era más que un puñado de hormigón humeante asediado por demonios de fuego.

A lo largo de su vida Neji había sido considerado un genio. Ahora mismo sus habilidades eran puestas pruebas al máximo, sobreviviendo junto con un grupo de personas que le seguían buscando que los guiara lejos de aquel sorpresivo apocalipsis.

Fue cuando aquel que parecía más el imponente de todos ellos que peleaba contra la oscuridad, se estrelló con fuerza en el piso, era un hombre barbado de pelo dorado, aunque parecía inconsciente aún destellaba rayos que serpenteaban con violencia atravesando su cuerpo, con sus últimas Neji lo vio extendiendo su mano por última vez intentando alcanzar su arma definitiva.

El Hyuga sintió el impulso de ayudarle, se aproximó esquivando los obstáculos, las explosiones, saltando a través de los autos en llamas y las personas aterradas, enanos blandiendo sus hachas arremetiendo contra monstruosas criaturas.

Justo en el momento en el que arribó, observó llegar desde el cielo, llamado por un conjuro del dios que para entonces ya había caído, se impactó como un meteoro alcanzando la superficie de la tierra se estrelló un mazo destrozando el hormigón justo enfrente de él Neji que se protegió con sus manos y sin aliento extendió su mano casi por instinto y lo alzó en lo alto adueñándose de su poder.

En ese mismo instante, el piso de la calle entera comenzó a crujir, el planeta entero parecía estarse partiendo por la mitad, entre oleadas de energía como las ventiscas de un huracán, emergió.

Ella suponía el fin de todo, de todos los mundos, del último de los héroes, de una era, aun así nada en su apariencia suponía que era así, fue el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente del Hyuga al verla de frente aún con las memorias y conocimientos que el arma mística le había otorgado, vista en otro sitio, en otro instante, en otra vida, su intención con ella habría sido por completo opuesta.

Era una joven esbelta, de largas y tersas piernas, su figura se marcaba al perfección a través de aquel vestido esmeralda que se escotaba por el frente y mantenía una abertura que le permitía mostrar toda su pierna izquierda. Su piel tornasol con pequeñísimas escamas resplandecía en tenues destellos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, estaban teñidos de color bermellón, sus ojos color miel, su cabello castaño se deslizaba por su espalda casi en su totalidad exceptuando por dos coletas semihechas en cada extremo de su cabeza.

La chica sonrió y este simple gesto provocó un efecto atronador como el de un relámpago, lo paralizó y no precisamente por el despliegue de poder, si no de quien provenía en todo este tiempo viendo a quienes se denominaban dioses caminar sobre la tierra, aquella mujer era lo primero acreedor a ser llamado divino. Fue tal el efecto que le llevó a desechar el destino, la intención marcada donde quien portara el martillo y aquella que emergiera del interior de Midgard se destruyeran mutuamente.

Nada en aquella mirada aperlada le indicaba peligro, sus ojos aunque ahora eran por los de un guerrero digno del mjornir evocaban paz, emitían quietud y todo en su ser rechazaba enfrentarlo. Extendió su mano sin temor desembocando en alguna parte del océano violentos oleajes, él sin embargo no dudó en tomarla. Desafiando todo aquello que el dogma escrito hace eones el ragnarok culminó, no con la confrontación de ambos extremos, si no con su unión.

En las próximas semanas los sobrevivientes de la lucha definitiva entre el bien y el mal se vieron obligados por ellos sus actuales miembros más poderosos, a declararse amnistía y buscar convivir en una obligada armonía. Neji decidió desistir en buscar encontrarle un sentido a todo pues la situación en la que se encontraba su vida en la actualidad había dejado tres pueblos atrás la lógica y la normalidad; dioses, demonios, gigantes, elfos oscuros, ahora mismo él era uno a causa de un arma mística que por estar de cierto modo viva lo había terminado aceptado como su nuevo portador.

Se encontraba a la orilla de una feria situada en el puerto recostado en la playa, en su pecho descansaba plácidamente una chica de personalidad sencilla y alegre de gustos simples como un helado de chocolate y con la casi absurda capacidad de reducir a nada a una isla con un estornudo, ya era bastante insólito para cualquiera que lo conociera el pensar verlo andar con una mujer, incluso para el mismo; por supuesto que en su vida le habían llamado la atención algunas, pero derivaban en dos vertientes o terminaba tratandolas y se disipaba su atención por completo en ellas o estas eran las que abrumadas por cómo se comportaba y sus gustos terminando por aburrirse.

Ella se acurrucaba pasando su mano su pecho y hasta su estomago provocando que su piel se erizara, su cuerpo casi por instinto le respondía, acudiendo la mano del muchacho a su cabeza y pasando sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello, ella emitió un sonido como un ronroneo.

— Pienso que Jormungand es un nombre terrible— declaró la chica dando un bostezo relajada

Al no recibir respuesta levantó su rostro y frunció el ceño, Neji se encontraba inmerso en el aroma que emitían sus rizos mientras la acariciaba.

— ¿Cómo quisieras que se le llamara entonces?— preguntó al fin mirándola.

— Me gusta Tenten— respondió la chica sonriendo— Tenten Natto— completó con un tono un tanto seductor.

Neji desvió la mirada.

Era aún más increíble que haber dado retroceso al propio fin del mundo, la suma facilidad con la que aquella chica le provocaba tanto con tan poco, derrumbando con un simple toque como los efectos que se producían en el mundo las barreras en su interior. Reclamándole un beso y él sin ninguna clase de miramientos otorgárselo.

La idea de un romance así, era extraño y por mucho imperfecto, allí radicaba su belleza.


	6. Ladrón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover ambientado con Wandavision

Palabras: Robo y Tormenta

Au: Marvel/Wandavision

Tenten se despertó dando un bostezo estirando su cuerpo con suavidad, tardó un momento en recordar que se encontraba en su habitación, arropada y recostada sin zapatos en su cama. El televisor estaba apagado y Neji se había ido de allí, seguramente a su habitación designada.

Ambos se encontraban en una base secreta de quienes se denominaba los héroes más poderosos del planeta, figurando entre sus filas de manera oficial un par de días atrás con el anuncio de su fundador y actual benefactor, Tony Stark.

Pasó la mano sobre su rostro apesumbrada, le costó pasar saliva pues su garganta estaba seca y acudió a la cocina del sitio para servirse un vaso de agua. Mientras que aún se encontraba en el pasillo se percató que en esta se encontraba una figura sentada en la mesa en la oscuridad, no le causó sorpresa, mucho menos pánico, le era sumamente familiar.

Neji levantó su rostro abstraído de sus reflexiones al sentir su presencia, la observó sobresaltado y dibujó un extraño gesto en su rostro rojo intenso.

— Tenten...— susurró.

— Hola Neji ¿llevas mucho tiempo de haberte ido de mi habitación?— preguntó Tenten mientras aproximaba un vaso a la nevera y de esta se vertía agua helada que bebía de un trago.

— Yo...— susurró hasta volver sus palabras inaudibles. — creo que debemos de ir a nuestras habitación, después de todo somos huéspedes, no me gustaría incomodar a nadie despertándolo. — declaró evasivo.

Tenten se encogió en hombros pues el androide algunas ocasiones solía actuar extraño y afirmó con su cabeza, se servía de nuevo y se alejaba dando traguitos a su vaso.

*******************************

La castaña llevaba un short pequeño y una playera deportiva, confrontando a un rival mecánico con las mismas funciones de un tanque de asalto en forma de una figura insectil. El mecanismo disparó metralla que esquivó de un salto, extendió su mano de forma mística clavando su mirada en su objetivo, emanó una energía densa de un rojo escarlata envolvió al mecanismo, introduciéndose como una niebla viva y serpenteante. El adversario se lanzó contra ella, Tenten derrapó pasando por debajo y una vez de pie tiró como si se tratara de una cuerda con gran fuerza, esto tuvo un efecto instantáneo y comenzó a desmembrar la maquinaria en sus componentes más pequeños desplomándose en el piso. Tenten miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió con satisfacción, repitiendose que en esta ocasión sí se encontraba del lado correcto.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, estos eran firmes, continuos pero con un ritmo pausado, como si su ejecutor se detuviera a observar los detalles de todo su alrededor mientras avanzaba. Supo al instante que se trataba de Neji, de entre todos su nuevos compañeros el más cercano, quien de alguna manera pensaba que mejor podría entenderla.

Ella era una chica que, aprovechándose de la vulnerabilidad de una tragedia, habían buscado transformarla en un arma. Él era un organismo llamado sintezoide cuyo principio era el mismo. Ambos habían cambiado su destino y abrían los ojos a un mundo desconocido.

— ¡Tenten!— exclamó como si no esperase encontrarla allí.

— ¿Acaso ocurre algo?— preguntó la chica que con el tiempo que estaban juntos había aprendido a leer ciertos gestos y comportamientos del androide. — me has estado evitando.

— Tu horario de entrenamiento terminó hace media hora— declaró revisando su mecanismo.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí?— preguntó sintiendo que al pronunciar estas palabras su corazón se comprimía.

Neji bajó la mirada denotando cierta incomodidad, sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, levitando y su cuerpo se volvió difuso y fantasmal. Había accionado su forma fase para atravesar la pared frente a él. Tenten sintió que si no lo detenía en ese momento él se alejaría construyendo una barrera difícil de derrumbar, podría parecer exagerado pero era lo que podría comprender.

En alguna ocasión veía en la televisión un documental sobre perros que eran rescatados por personas buenas de una vida de peleas callejeras. La mayor parte de su vida habían crecido sin entender otra realidad que esa existencia llena de violencia, donde sin razón les lanzaban a atacar sus semejantes. Las pobres criaturas pasaban por un largo proceso de adaptación a su nueva vida, las personas que les ofrecían un hogar entendían que debían de ser pacientes con ellos, ya les habían lastimado lo suficiente. El mundo era un lugar peligroso y ellos eran un peligro para éste, era difícil no sentirse identificada. Iruka, el arquero venía a verla un par de ocasiones, le explicaba con paciencia algunas cosas, pero lo hacía desde un punto paternal, como un maestro enseñando a niños. Le agradecía su esfuerzo, pero el único punto en el que parecían cercanos era doloroso, charlaban sobre su hermano que había perdido.

Entonces estaba Neji, él parecía tan ajeno a todo como ella, llevaba poco de existir tal como era ahora y aunque disponía de datos ilimitados estos no provenían a su conciencia si no había algo por lo que fuesen detonados, en todo caso no dejaban de ser interpretaciones lógicas que tantas ocasiones distaban de cualquier experiencia real en sí. Le gustaba la idea de tomar su mano y redescubrir todo paso a paso.

Aunque no pudo tocarlo pues su agarre atravesó su brazo, Neji se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

— Ahora mismo me encuentro dudando de mi propia integridad Tenten— declaró con cierta tensión en su voz.

Tenten alzó la ceja extrañada ante esa afirmación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

— Realizar algo que no es correcto conlleva consecuencias ¿verdad?— preguntó mirándola con sus ojos grises.

— Quiero que me expliques qué es lo que ocurre y por qué actúas así— declaró con impaciencia.

— Es probable que haya robado algo— confesó bajando la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello?— preguntó Tenten un tanto nerviosa.

Consideraba que ambos estaban en un periodo de prueba, un superhéroe que hurta cosas no es algo aceptable por lo que su estancia, tal vez su propia existencia podría estar en juego.

— Según mi base de datos, robar es despojar a otro de algo que le pertenece, sin su consentimiento— indicó Neji a modo de explicación.

Tenten miró por la ventana, el cielo nublado y las gotas de lluvia precipitándose poco a poco sobre el cristal, se avecinaba una tormenta. Recordó haber escuchado aquella frase en referencia metafórica a problemas, mismos que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlos con él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te robaste Neji?

— Fue ayer por la noche, nos encontrábamos en su habitación— narró el sintezoide, Tenten sintió una extraña combinación de sentimientos ¿ella había sido el blanco? poseía pocas pocas realmente— veíamos aquellas series que te gusta tanto ver, Malcom el del medio.

Tenten se recordó a sí misma al borde de la cama, frente a un televisor. Solicitó esto como primera estancia además de algunas temporadas varias de sitcom, una petición en apariencia mundana pero para ella escondía un gran valor sentimental.

La última escena que recordaba era Hal gritando asustado mientras saltaba en la oscuridad, en aquel episodio acertadamente titulado "un susto de muerte". Neji la veía a su lado ella se recargaba en su hombro, poco a poco la realidad se desvanecía sintiéndose invadida por tanta tranquilidad y paz que se quedaba irremediablemente dormida.

Al androide guardián de la gema del alma le llevó tiempo percatarse que se había dormido, inmerso en la trama de la serie había seleccionado un nuevo capítulo. Neji prestaba atención a cada atención a los detalles intentando comprender la razón de cada uno de estos, su gracia y su intención, parecían importantes para Tenten y eso le impulsaba a considerarlos de la misma manera para él y así poder compartirlos.

De acuerdo a la trama; Hal y Louise la pareja de padres del protagonista estaban en un momento de crisis mientras llovía, mientras Neji recordaba este hecho no pudo evitar notar la situación en la similitud de lo que a él se sucedía ahora. Ellos se encontraban en un colapso en un punto en el que decidirían si aquella relación que habían cultivado por años seguía existiendo, si contaban con las razones necesarias para que fuera así. Ella le exigía enumerar siete razones, que lo avalaran.

Neji observó a Tenten dormir, la castaña se acurrucó en su pecho y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, si en su interior existiese un corazón hubiera dado un vuelco en ese momento.

Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a una idea en su cabeza, una bastante simple pero que incluso para los humanos comunes les hace reconsiderar el todo. Sus ideas, sus acciones, su comportamiento: la razón y el propósito de existir. Dos científicos le habían dado origen, un ser maligno lo había creado, pero fueron los científicos los que le obsequiaron la vida, su misión inicial era la destrucción como baza definitiva de Ultrón. Su propósito posterior fue detenerlo, luego de eso se sintió vacío.

Entonces entraba Tenten, le gustaba estar con ella, si le dieran a elegir, lo que ahora mismo hacía, podría hacerlo por siempre. Aquella joven lo entendía, le enseñaba aspectos que no estaban dentro de su programación, tan simples de entender pero tan complicados de lograr como una sonrisa genuina. Así pensó en enumerar sus propias siete razones que le llevaran a seguir adelante:

1- Ella le hacía sentir vivo, sabía que existía, pero con ella era sumamente sencillo el dejar fluir cada sensación seguro de que era la auténtica.

2- Le era perfecta, tal vez nunca encontrará la manera apropiada de expresarlo y este tipo de ideas de esta forma solo habitaran en su cabeza, pero la conjunción de características que la formaban: su cabello, su aroma, sus ojos, su cuerpo se combinaban de la misma forma en la que enlaces iónicos daban origen a un diamante.

3- Le había hecho soñar, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera la capacidad de dormir, pero había tenido sueños, todos increibles, en los cuales ella era la protagonista siempre.

4- Lo veía como una persona, no como un objeto, no como un robot o un experimento, solo lo que es, un ser vivo.

La escena culminaba antes de que terminara su propio conteo, los ojos de ambos personajes se contaban mientras eran empapados por la lluvia. Ellos completaron sus frases y se aproximaban culminando con un beso pasional y profundo, que resumía la veracidad de cada una de sus afirmaciones, que permitía sentir manar aquel amor que se profesaban.

El sintezoide entonces percibió su aliento, como un perfume suave tibio que subía hacia él desde donde se encontraba recostada en su pecho. Miró aquellos labios rosados entreabiertos y aquel gesto irresistible y tierno de ella al dormir. Preso de sus impulsos y la curiosidad, la tomó de su barbilla con delicadeza y aproximó su rostro sintiendo como sus labios le cosquilleaban de la ansiedad. Fue un simple roce que le fue eterno, fue la sensación más intensa de su existencia, le permitió entender como aquella acción inspiraba tantas canciones, poemas y novelas.

Neji terminó de narrar lo ocurrido sin haberse movido un centímetro de su lugar, la observó sin comprender la expresión con la que le miraba, parecía sonreír pero de igual manera angustiada.

Tenten sintió a su corazón latir con fuerza, sus labios recordaron la sensación con un ligero hormigueo y el calor invadió su rostro.

— Así que era eso— murmuró Tenten con cierta ternura, pensado en lo mucho que le acomplejaba haber hecho algo así— me robaste un beso— afirmó en un tono suave sin dejar de verlo, se palpó los labios con la punta de sus dedos y se aproximó a él.

Recordó aquellas escenas románticas que se repetían en sus series en los momentos de amor, como entre sus pensamientos infantiles, hasta un deseo actual y latente se había preguntado qué se sentiría, gustar de alguien, atraerse mutuamente, besarse, darse caricias. Entre una inocencia truncada y media vida recluida, parecían simples sueños lejanos, hasta ahora.

Enmarcó su rostro con sus manos entre leves caricias. Neji se aproximó, sus manos rodearon temblorosas su cintura, el calor de su interior aumentó. Sus ojos se cerraban mientras su labios tenían un encuentro, danzando en conjunto en movimientos que parecían no tener principio ni fin.

— No puedes robar algo que ya te pertenece Neji— susurró agitada Tenten sin separar del todo sus labios de él atrayéndolo de nuevo. 


	7. Respawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La capacidad de traer algo desde otro tiempo, desde el pasado o el futuro con la misma facilidad de realizar algunos movimientos manuales no tendría ningún precedente, si era era verdad, si este pergamino que había encontrado era genuino cambiaría toda su vida para siempre, no sólo salvaría su tienda, la haría dueña de un tipo de técnica única haciendo que su nombre pasará a la historia.

Palabras: Universo/libre

Permaneció unos segundos que parecieron eternos observando aquella foto conmemorativa que parecían tener cada uno de los equipos de Konoha, con los tres miembros que lo componían y su maestro en el centro. Esbozó una sonrisa triste pensando recordando con cariño aquel momento. Acarició uno de los rostros de la foto como si lo tuviera de frente sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, presionó su mandíbula y suspiró, ojalá hubiera tenido al menos tiempo de despedirse. Miró unas muletas al fondo de aquel local, sus ojos se dirigieron a otro de sus miembros, no parecía un destino digno para un hombre como él, por último estaba su compañero de mallas verdes, su incansable persistencia lo había llevado a terminar como un padre soltero sin la mínima idea de como criar a un niño, el colmo de todo culminaba en ella, los sueños truncados que ponían en duda si la filosofía de equipo había sido la mejor, ahora mismo buscaba con desesperación entre sus adquisiciones algo especial que ayudará mantener a flote su "genial" idea de una tienda de armas en tiempos de paz.

Posó la foto en la cómoda aún lado de su cama, sacudió su cabeza para desechar aquellas ideas y remplazarlas con pensamientos que la llevaran a cumplir su objetivo actual.

Se inclinó para tomar una caja pequeña que escondía debajo de su cama, era de madera y parecía contener varios materiales para crear sus pergaminos, así como unos de ellos sin terminar, algunos de ellos eran parte de sus primeras intenciones de emular a Tsunade y sus jutsus médicos desistiendo pues no contaba con el chackra necesario para ninguno de ellos. Retiró cada uno y se encontró con uno de apariencia peculiar al fondo de ella, para empezar era de un negro intenso, de manera que parecía que robaba la luz de su alrededor, el kanji grabado en su centro le parecía desconocido y antiguo grabado en un dorado metálico.

La kunoichi arqueó las cejas y lo tomó en sus manos, sintiendo como las yemas de sus manos le hormigueaban, un breve y misterioso recuerdo destelló en su mente por unos segundos, una breve imagen de ella con sus padres, mientras que su progenitor escribía en el interior del papiro con una tinta blanca, ella miraba asombrada pues los símbolos plasmados parecían tener vida, Tenten fue consciente en ese momento de una verdad impresionante, hasta ese instante, ni en ella o cualquiera que la conociera había pasado la de idea de aquellas dos figuras que reconocía, en ningún momento habían mencionado, preguntado o nombrado a sus padres o su mera existencia, ella había vivido sola desde que lo recordaba.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó murmurando desconcertada.

Intentó rememorar en su mente algo más, pero fue consciente como aquel pensamiento sobre ellos comenzó a desvanecerse como si se diluyera hasta dejar de existir.

Tenten tomó el pergamino y comenzó a desarrollarlo casi impaciente develando su interior, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los símbolos en su interior, estos de manera asombrosa describían las instrucciones para un tipo distinto de invocación.

Este tipo de técnicas eran llamadas "espacio- temporales" pero Tenten experta en esto sabía que solo se exploraba el aspecto de la distancia, dejando de lado la otra características.

— ¿Será posible?— se preguntó curiosa y emocionada.

La capacidad de traer algo desde otro tiempo, desde el pasado o el futuro con la misma facilidad de realizar algunos movimientos manuales no tendría ningún precedente, si era era verdad, si este pergamino que había encontrado era genuino cambiaría toda su vida para siempre, no sólo salvaría su tienda, la haría dueña de un tipo de técnica única haciendo que su nombre pasará a la historia.

Se levantó casi de un salto, salió corriendo hacia su tienda y entró empujando la puerta, impaciente buscó entre sus estanterías subió usando un pequeño banco y tomó un frasco de tinta indeleble para pintar que se empleaba para pintar los pergaminos si alguien quería fabricar los propios, hace tiempo que no venía uno. Revisó que fuese el mismo tono que el plasmado en el pergamino y tomó un pincel. Estudio los kanjis escritos a modo de instrucciones, cuando un ninja accionaba un pergamino, los símbolos en su interior eran los que le señalaban que acción realizar, que tipo de objeto llevarían a sus manos o con que naturaleza de chackra generarían, los de este estaban incompletos, accionarlo de esta manera sería como hacerlo sin rumbo ni dirección, lo que haría que saliera mal.

Mordió su labio inferior, tomó el pincel en sus manos y lo impregnó de tinta, con sumo cuidado buscando imitar la misma caligrafía del pergamino realizó los trazos necesarios. La fecha señalada fue guiada por aquella nostalgia que aún no se disipaba de su interior, imaginando poder obtener un recuerdo de aquellos viejos tiempos que solo eran recuerdos del extinto equipo Gai.

El pigmento secó en segundos y el solo ver aquella fecha escrita, aunque fuese una ligera posibilidad le llevó a sonreír. Exhaló profundo, enrolló el pergamino y caminó fuera de su establecimiento, hasta un campo abierto.

Con la emoción de un niño que ha recibido un juguete nuevo, la kunoichi extendió su mano y lo lanzó hacia el cielo, realizó los movimientos necesarios con sus manos y esté en él aire resplandeció, segundos antes de verse envuelta en el resplandor, vino a su mente aquella imagen de esa foto, de su equipo.

Cuando Tenten reabrió los ojos tenía ambas manos arriba en forma de puños, sonreía ampliamente, el destello se encontraba allí, pero provenía de una cámara fotográfica que había captado su imagen.

— Perfecto chicos, salió genial— exclamó Gai— puedo ver el fuego de juventud ardiendo en sus corazones.

Tenten se percató de pronto lo que había ocurrido, por más increíble que esto pareciera. El universo y cómo funcionaba aún eran un gran misterio para el mundo ninja, hablar de aspectos como las divergencias de hechos que podrían llevar a crear universos alternos, nuevas realidades era casi una imposibilidad, era prácticamente imposible entonces pensar en realizar acciones como crearlas..

El pergamino era para invocar efectivamente, pero de manera inversa, Tenten había soñado con traer una de sus viejas kunais de aquel día, jamás imaginó que llevaría su conciencia hasta aquel momento.

— Tenten ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Lee preocupado.

Ella había permanecido inmóvil unos minutos con un gesto extraño en su rostro. Neji la miraba con seriedad apenas de reojo y con los brazos cruzados, pero la observaba. Se obligó a reponerse de la inmensa conmoción que esto le causaba, el haber logrado algo como esto, la alegría de estar de nuevo allí, cada fibra de su cuerpo recibió entonces un pequeño toque eléctrico erizándose cuando ese tercer pensamiento apareció en su mente, tenía una nueva oportunidad para cambiar todo, un universo entero de posibilidades a su disposición, un reinicio.

Lanzó un grito de alegría, sacudió a Lee tomándolo de los hombros, le dio varias palmadas a su maestro y sin pensar en cómo era todo en ese instante que acaban de conocerse se lanzó abriéndolo los brazos abrazando con fuerza a Neji, el genio Hyuga entonces lleno de rencor y aún más orgulloso quedó paralizado observando sin entender que hacer o cómo reaccionar a un gesto como este que no había recibido en toda su vida, sintió el impulso de retirarla, retroceder, no por que le fuera desagradable si no por que era como una animal herido que repele cualquier contacto por miedo a que le hagan más daño, Tenten cayó en cuenta que incluso cuando el Hyuga cambió y su trato se volvió más accesible, habían tenido este tipo de contacto y fue su rostro ahora al percibir el contacto de su cuerpo masculino, retrocediendo al fin.

— ¡Eso es Tenten!— exclamó Gai emocionado— ¡ese es el entusiasmo que quiero ver en ustedes!.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y el Hyuga se giró de espaldas toció como si algo le hubiera obstruido la garganta, miró a su sensei y afirmó con la cabeza.

Gai extendió su mano su mano invitando para que la unieran, Lee la unió con fuerza, Tenten sonrió con cierta melancolía pues creyó tal escena jamás volvería a verla y posó la suya.

— Por favor Neji...— indicó con cierta dulzura.

El Hyuga dudó por unos segundo y se giró sin dirigirle la mirada, alzó su mano y la posó sobre la de ella. Tenten vio a su equipo con una amplia sonrisa, prometiéndoles en silencio que estaba vez, todo sería distinto. 


End file.
